


Join us

by Talvi



Series: Glamily having fun [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Terrance just hanging out. Tommy was passing by when he heard a noise from Adam's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join us

-Damn, it's been a while, since the last time I had you like this... all naked, beautiful and full of freckles...-

-Terrance!-

The dancer grabbed Adam's hand and sucked on his fingers. He caressed Adam's leg and made him lay down on his stomach.

-Oh you have such a cute butt, did you know that, boo? So cute I could just… add a little colour on it, don’t you think?-

Adam felt Terrance’s hand slapping him and he let go a small cry. He was laying down on his stomach on his bedroom floor, naked. His friend was kneeling at his side, naked too, his cock hard, and his hands caressing Adam’s back.

-You see? I told you this was a better idea than just lay down and watch a movie. Come on, you can do that with anyone else. But, tell me, who else does this to you the way I do?- he slapped Adam again, this time harder, and the singer bit his lip to avoid screaming -You trying to be quiet, as far as I remember, you’re not that type of guy, why are you holding yourself back this time? does it have something to do with the fact that pretty Tommy is in the house?- he leaned down and spoke right into Adam’s ear -you know he would love to hear you. Now honey. I wanna hear you. Believe me, the whole world wants to hear you-

Terrance sucked on Adam’s neck skin, not softly, but rough, hard, and his teeth leaving bruises on the white skin. Adam felt the pain and the pleasure, the need for more, feeling also Terrance’s cock on his back, hard like rock, he moaned, crying out for the pleasure running down his spine.

-T-Terrance!……-

The dancer bit hard again on his friend’s neck and slapped his right buttcheek. Once. Twice.

Now Adam was finally moaning loud, he didn’t care who could hear, just feeling that hand on his skin, the teeth marking his way down his back, the burning of the bruises…

-Fuck!!….. Yes!!…..-

You could say it was a coincidence, but Tommy loved this kind of coincidences, oh yes. Just when he was passing by Adam’s room, he heard it. The moaning, and Terrance’s voice. Oh, he never thought it could be so hot. It never made him jealous to know Adam would sleep with others, in fact, like right now, it just could made him harder. He heard the noise, clear as water, the slapping. 

Tommy felt his own cock growing inside his pants. Forget whatever he was about to do, he didn’t care anymore. He grabbed his crotch when he heard Adam screaming.

Terrance put his hands on Adam’s hips.

-On your hands and knees, boo. Come on, baby.-

Adam did what he was told. He felt his cock throbbing as the feeling of Terrance’s hand caressing his now exposed hole.

-Mmm…. a beautiful hole, too. Warm and tight and deep. Oh honey, I missed you so much…-

The singer felt the burning pain of Terrance’s hand again. And again. And again.

-Terrance!- a couple tears were falling down his cheeks.

.

Tommy was stroking himself. Hearing Adam’s cries of pain and pleasure. The dominance in Terrance’s voice. It was driving him crazy.

.

Adam heard the clicking noise when Terrance opened the lube bottle. The dancer spread it on his fingers. That was when they heard the door opening.

-Oh, look who’s here…-

-W-what?- Adam turned around just to see Tommy standing in the door frame, his pants down.

-Oh, shit.. guys… I’m… sorry- he sighed, what could he say? it was obvious what he was doing before -Yeah.. you should fucking lock the door next time, ok?-

Terrance smiled and caressed the singer's leg. Adam was blushing, yes, they should had locked the door, but he was sure that Tommy had heard him too. Terrance left a kiss on his buttcheek and the singer closed his eyes at the sensation. He felt a hand grabbing his cock and moaned at the cold touch, cold and log fingers. He opened his eyes knowing that those fingers didn't belong to a dancer. 

-Tommy?-

He saw the blonde's face close to his and kissed him. He tasted that mouth he already knew so well, and smiled against Tommy's lips. He was still enjoying the kiss when a lubed finger pushed inside his ass.

-Shit!!-

Tommy laughed softly as he stripped off his clothes. A second finger was making his way on Adam's hole.

-Damn you, boo. You should ask your pretty kitty to use this every once in a while...-

-I thought... oh shit... I thought you... I thought you liked it tight, T-terrance....-

He heard Terrance laughing as the burning pleasure of a third finger ran up his spine.

-Aaaahhh!!!-

Tommy gripped on Adam's hair and pushed his head back. 

-Damn you, babyboy... you look so fucking hot right now... did you know that?-

Terrance pulled out his fingers and slapped on the singer's butt cheek again.

-Holy shit! Please!!-

-Please what, boo?-

-Terrance... please... just fuck...fuck me...-

Adam tried to look back at Terrance, but Tommy's hand didn't let him.

-Oh no...- 

Adam found Tommy's hard cock a few inches from his face and it made his own cock throbbing. 

-T...Tommy...-

-Fuck yes, babyboy, that's a great last word for now...-

Without saying anything else, Tommy pushed his cock in Adam's mouth. At the same time, Terrance put the tip of his dick in Adam's hole and pushed inside. 

-Oh fuck....- Tommy felt Adam moaning around his cock and grip harder on his hair. -That's it, babyboy... take it all... both of us...- he nodded at Terrance who thrust once more, this time all the way inside Adam.

-Yes... Just as tight as I remember...-

Adam was moaning as loud as he could with Tommy's cock inside his mouth. He felt so full, with both gorgous men inside him, he loved it in a way he could never really admit, he loved Terrance's thrust, his width cock opening him, hard and hot, over and over again. He loved Tommy's hand in his hair and his hips moved faster, fucking his mouth, the tip of his cock fucking Adam's throat. 

-Fuck babyboy... shit... you feel so... mmmmmhhhh...-

-Is wonderful.... to see him... like this, don't you think,... Tommy?- Terrance thrusted hard with every word -Be sure he was waiting this... for a long while..., weren't you, honey?- he slapped Adam's butt cheek again, making the singer suck on Tommy's cock in a way that made the blonde throw his head back 

-Shit!!- 

Now both men were thrusting inside the singer at the same time. Adam feeling their balls against his butt and chin. They were fucking him in a way that was driving him crazy, even if his own cock wasn't receiving any attention. He felt the pain in his ass from the slapping again while Terrance's cock moved in and out. He felt his own saliva mixing with Tommy's pre-come as he sucked the best he could.

-Fuck! Adam!!!- Tommy's thrusting became faster as his grip got harder

-Oh yes... we will fill you so much....-

Both thrusting mercilessly in Adam's holes over and over again, their moans fulling the air with their lust.

-Just a little more, boo....-

-Fuck... I'm gonna...-

It took them just a couple of hard thrusts until they came, hard and tick.

-HOLY FUCK ADAM!!!!-

Adam felt Tommy coming in his mouth, filling his throat.

-OH YES.... YES.... YES....-

Screaming, Terrance came inside his hole.

-Damn you, babyboy....-

Tommy let free his mouth.

-D..Damn you two, guys...-

Terrance pulled out slowly.

-Ow....-

-Are you ok, boo?

-I'm fine... fine... - Adam replied smiling and blushing.

-You were wonderful...-

Laying down on his back, the singer closed his eyes and suddenly gasped when he felt a hand on his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't knowww


End file.
